wikidwellingfandomcom-20200214-history
Atmospheric water generator
An atmospheric water generator (AWG), is a device that extracts water from humid ambient air. Water vapor in the air is condensed by cooling the air below its dew point, exposing the air to desiccants, or pressurizing the air. Unlike a dehumidifier, an AWG is designed to render the water potable. AWGs are very useful in locations where pure drinking water is difficult or impossible to obtain, as there is almost always a small amount of water in the air. The two primary techniques in use are cooling and desiccants. History Water has been collected from the air for at least 2,000 years using air wells in Middle Eastern deserts, and later in Europe. Historical records indicate the use of water-collecting fog fences. Modern technologies Many atmospheric water generators operate in a manner very similar to that of a dehumidifier: air is passed over a cooled coil, causing water to condense. The rate of water production depends on the ambient temperature, humidity, the volume of air passing over the coil, and the machine's capacity to cool the coil. These systems reduce air temperature, which in turn reduces the air's capacity to carry water vapor. This is the most common technology. An alternative available technology uses liquid, or "wet" desiccants such as lithium chloride or lithium bromide to pull water from the air via hygroscopic processes.Patents; Draw water from air, measure how much water you drink and be kind to the fish you catch. New York Times. July 2, 2001 A proposed similar technique combines the use of solid desiccants, such as silica gel and zeolite, with pressure condensation. Cooling condensation In a cooling condensation based atmospheric water generator, a compressor circulates refrigerant through a condenser and an evaporator coil which cools the air surrounding it, lowering the air's dew point and causing water to condense. A controlled-speed fan pushes filtered air over the coil. The resulting water is then passed into a holding tank with purification and filtration system to keep the water pure.Latest Willie Nelson venture: Water from Air. Atlanta Journal Constitution. The rate at which water can be produced depends on relative humidity and ambient air temperature and size of the compressor. atmospheric water generators become more effective as relative humidity and air temperature increase. As a rule of thumb, Cooling Condensation atmospheric water generators do not work efficiently when the temperature falls below (65°F) or the relative humidity drops below 30%. The cost-effectiveness of an atmospheric water generator depends on the capacity of the machine, local humidity and temperature conditions and the cost to power the unit. Wet desiccant One form of wet desiccant water generation involves the use of salt in a concentrated brine solution to absorb the ambient humidity. These systems then extract the water from the solution and purify them for consumption. A version of this technology was developed as portable devices which run on generators. Large versions, mounted on trailers, are said to produce up to 1200 gallons of water per day, at a rate of up to 5 gallons of water per gallon of fuel.Water Extracted from the Air for Disaster Relief. National Public Radio; by Nell Greenfieldboyce; October 19, 2006 This technology was contracted for use by the US Army and the US Navy from Terralab and the Federal Emergency Management Agency (FEMA).Innovation Awards: Ahead of the Pack. Wall Street Journal. October 30, 2007. A variation of this technology has been developed to be more environmentally friendly, primarily through the use of passive solar energy and gravity. Brine is streamed down the outside of towers, where it absorbs water from the air. The brine then enters a chamber and subjected to a vacuum and heated. The vacuum significantly lowers the boiling point of the brine, so the boiling process requires only a small amount of energy. The steam is collected and condensed, while the remaining brine is recirculated through the system. As the condensed water is removed from the system using gravity, it creates the vacuum which lowers the boiling point of the brine.Drinking Water From Air Humidity. ScienceDaily (June 8, 2009) References External links Category:Drinking water Category:Water development and sustainability